


Sick Days

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Since I'm feeling rough I wrote myself some fluff.





	Sick Days

The first time she realizes how ill her lover is it’s hard for anyone to get near, the girl has shut herself away, refusing to see people and yet Mickie knows she wants to be there for Fliss, even a little. She gets through eventually, pushing into the room and sighing at the sight of the girl curled into a miserable ball, shivering and trying to remember how to breathe normally. 

Stephanie follows later, aware that Lacey and Lana will follow, the four have always been closest to the girl when it comes to WWE girls, although Charlotte and Natalya are outside, keeping her safe from those who want to bother her. 

Mickie is the first to move closer, settling a little nervously, unsure if the girl will allow her to touch her, letting out a small, startled, sigh when the girl clings, pulling her close, a hand pushed deep into her hair, cradling Mickie against her almost like a child with a toy. 

Stephanie is next, curling against the girl’s back, aware of Lana and Lacey entering and smiling slightly when Lacey curls behind her, reaching over to stroke the girl’s hair, Lana tucking herself into the girl’s arms when she reaches out, sighing at the closeness of her lovers. 

They stay curled tight even as the girl sleeps, warm and comforted and finally able to rest.


End file.
